


Tomar Coca-Cola De Canudinho Com Você

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: O que canudos coloridos e beijos com gosto de Coca-Cola tinham em comum? Eles lembravam a Marco que o presente não tinha o costume de reviver certos momentos do passado, pelo menos não os bons, isto é, era o que o jovem de sardas pensava até aquela noite.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein





	Tomar Coca-Cola De Canudinho Com Você

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

A maioria dos universitários não escolheria concluir um dever de Álgebra Linear em pleno sábado à noite, período sagrado das inúmeras festas de república e das reuniões nos bares das redondezas, mas Marco optava por esse dia justamente por ser o mais tranquilo para _nerds_ como ele.

O motivo mais importante era Jean não estar ali, já que ele sempre dormia com sua namorada, Alicia, nos finais de semana. E Jean não estar ali significava, obviamente, que Marco tinha todo o dormitório só para ele — seus hábitos de rebeldia diante deste fato incluíam deixar todas as luzes apagadas, exceto pela luminária em sua escrivaninha, é claro, falar sozinho enquanto calculava e resolvia equações e... e... bem, era só isso.

Entretanto, naquela noite, o jovem encontrava-se com dificuldades para se concentrar nos números. Não era algo incomum de se acontecer, o cérebro de Marco ora trabalhava sem parar, ora divagava em cenários bizarros onde gigantes canibais o perseguiam, dentre outras bobagens.

O que Marco precisava na verdade era de uma Coca-Cola bem gelada, porém Connie aparecera mais cedo e pegara a última lata do _freezer._

_“Valeu, Marco! Eu prometo que irei repor mais tarde.”_

O _mais tarde_ de Connie queria dizer _pode esquecer._

Marco também sentia-se demasiado sem vontade de caminhar até qualquer uma das máquinas de refrigerante espalhadas pelo campus. Não valia a pena de qualquer maneira, as latas estavam sempre quentes.

Jean dizia que as máquinas de refrigerante eram feitas para enganar tolos, pois as latas da frente nunca estavam geladas, somente as de trás, então se você quisesse tomar um refrigerante como ele deve ser tomado teria de comprar todas as latas da frente. Ele até havia escrito um artigo de três páginas sobre o assunto com a intenção de publicá-lo no jornal da universidade, todavia recebeu uma recusa um tanto agressiva da editora: _“É só botar pra gelar, seu imbecil! Que assunto mais inútil!”_

Marco riu ao lembrar-se do título do artigo, _Máquinas de Refrigerante São Caça-Níqueis Gasosos._ Se ao menos Jean usasse sua criatividade para se dar bem nas provas…

— Pare de pensar nisso e concentre-se nas equações, Marco — disse calmamente o jovem a si mesmo. Amanhã compraria um engradado logo cedo e não deixaria Connie pegar nem sequer uma lata… certo, talvez só uma, porque Marco era uma pessoa muito gentil afinal de contas. — Agora, essa raiz de…

O quarto de repente foi iluminado pela claridade dos corredores lá fora quando a porta foi escancarada.

— Por que está tão escuro aqui? — indagou Jean tateando o interruptor umas dez vezes antes de conseguir acender a luz.

Sua expressão era miserável, aquele não era o Jean Estou Pronto Para Curtir Com a Cara de Qualquer Um, aquele era o Jean Estou Pronto Para Sentar e Chorar.

— Você sabe o porquê, preciso focalizar em uma única coisa — respondeu Marco. — Por que está aqui hoje, Jean? Aconteceu alguma coisa com A…

— Não diga o nome dela. — Jean arrastou-se até sua cama e enrolou-se em um cobertor antes de se sentar. — Ela terminou comigo.

— Oh… — Apesar de demonstrar compreensão, Marco sentia que estava perdendo alguma coisa. Aquele não era o primeiro término de Jean, entretanto era a primeira vez que ele parecia tão mal com tal coisa e não é como se ele fosse todo “amor e flores” para com Alicia. — Sinto muito.

— Ela disse o mesmo, que sentia muito, e sabe o que mais ela disse? — Pela cara de Jean deveria ter sido algo muito horrível, Marco apenas aguardou o amigo continuar. — Ela disse que eu não beijo muito bem, dá pra acreditar?!

Estava tudo explicado então, o problema não era Alicia ter terminado com Jean, mas sim ter ferido o orgulho dele. Era engraçado, mas Marco não se atreveria a rir, não agora, talvez depois quando os roncos de Jean fossem audíveis na madrugada.

— E foi por isso que ela quis acabar com tudo? — perguntou apenas.

— Não, quer dizer… eu não sei, ela conheceu outra pessoa. Provavelmente alguém que beija melhor do que eu. Eu não posso ser tão ruim!

— Bem, ela não disse “ruim”, ela disse “não muito bem”.

— E qual é a diferença, Marco?! Ninguém jamais disse uma coisa dessas pra mim — choramingou Jean. — Que outras coisas eu faço “não muito bem”? Oh, meu Deus, eu não quero nem pensar!

— Ei, Jean, não deixe isso lhe subir à cabeça. Você é um cara legal, bonito e engraçado, as garotas gostam de você. — Então Marco acrescentou baixinho para si mesmo: — Quando não está sendo um idiota. E não estou dizendo essas coisas só porque somos amigos, estou dizendo porque, estando ao seu lado durante todo esse tempo, é no que acredito.

Eles se encararam silenciosamente por um tempo, era um daqueles momentos estranhos em que os dois não sabiam o que dizer ou sentir, um daqueles momentos em que o clima se tornava constrangedor e, ao mesmo tempo, suave. Ainda assim, Marco não achava certo encorajar tais momentos, por mais que quisesse, fazer isso só lhe traria a velha frustração da adolescência. O jovem de sardas então pigarreou e voltou a atenção às equações não-resolvidas.

— Ah, escute, você acha que… — começou a dizer Jean, mas Marco não ousou olhar para ele. — Você acha que eu beijo mal?

— C-c-como eu poderia saber disso, Jean?

— Não se lembra de quando tínhamos quinze anos e estávamos frustrados por nunca termos beijado ninguém e achamos que seria uma boa ideia…

— Ah, isso?! — interrompeu Marco não querendo que o outro terminasse de falar. — E-eu me lembro vagamente desse dia, Jean, fico surpreso em saber que você se lembra, sua memória não é muito boa… quero dizer… várias coisas em você são boas, mas não sua memória então não sei o que fez você se lembrar disso… não acredito que se lembra disso, Jean, como pode…

— Marco! Você está bem? Não está falando coisa com coisa!

— Ah, me desculpe. — Marco respirou fundo, esperou a sensação quente em suas bochechas se amenizar um pouco e só então virou o rosto para o amigo. — Eu sei o que fizemos, Jean, mas foi nosso primeiro e único beijo, não acho que seja algo para se comparar com os que vieram depois. E eu não acho que me lembro suficientemente bem do dia em questão para opinar.

_“Eu não me lembro que tudo aconteceu no dia 23 de fevereiro de 2013. Eu não me lembro que havíamos enchido nossos copos de Coca-Cola com cubos de gelo ou que a cada gole meu cérebro doía. Eu não me lembro que seus lábios estavam gelados e com gosto de refrigerante. Eu não me lembro de ter me sentido a pessoa mais especial do mundo ao beijar você. Eu só me lembro que aquele foi o dia em que minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo, tudo porque me apaixonei por você.”_

— Está dizendo que deveríamos nos beijar mais uma vez? Sabe, só pra você poder opinar — disse Jean olhando para todos os cantos do quarto, exceto para onde estava Marco.

— Não! — respondeu o jovem das sardas de prontidão. — Não vejo razão para tocarmos nessa “ocasião” da nossa amizade.

— Sua opinião é importante pra mim, Marco.

_“Mude de assunto! Mude de assunto! Mude de assunto!”_

— Connie veio aqui e levou a última lata de Coca-Cola! — exclamou Marco de repente.

— Ele fez o quê? — Jean levantou-se indignado, tropeçou no cobertor que deixara cair no chão e gritou meio milhão de palavrões ao bater o joelho. — Como eu vou me sentir melhor agora? E não me diga para ir até a máquina de refrigerante.

— Eu não ia dizer. Não achei que fosse vir hoje, também queria beber uma, mas sabe que não dirijo à noite, além disso precisava terminar isso aqui. Iria comprar um engradado amanhã e colocar no _freezer._

Inesperadamente Marco começou a rir.

— O que é? — perguntou Jean erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não era pra você afogar as lágrimas bebendo álcool em vez de refrigerante? Que tipo de universitário é você?

— Do tipo que prefere estragar os rins.

— Você quer dizer o pâncreas? Sabe, por causa do açúcar e essas coisas…

— Como uma discussão sobre meu “destalento” em beijar chegou ao pâncreas? — Marco deu de ombros. — Tanto faz, vamos sair pra beber.

— Não posso, tenho de terminar essas equações.

— Termine amanhã, eu ajudo — disse Jean decidido.

— Me desculpe por dizer isso, Jean, mas você é ruim com cálculos. Não é nem “não muito bom”, é “ruim” mesmo.

— Certo, então vou ficar dando apoio moral, do mesmo jeito que você vai fazer comigo agora. Qual é, Marco? Seu melhor amigo acabou de levar um fora!

Marco cedeu dando apenas um aceno com a cabeça e no momento seguinte sua mão estava entrelaçada com a de Jean que o arrastava para fora do dormitório.

— Espero que você não tente dirigir na mesma velocidade! — exclamou aflito, tanto pela impulsividade do outro quanto pela sensação que o toque de Jean lhe causava.

________________________________

Dois copos de Coca-Cola descansavam na mesa, quatro cubos de gelo flutuavam dentro de cada um e uma rodela de limão enfeitava aquele que pertencia a Marco — ele sempre gostou de combinar os sabores. Nenhum dos dois sequer havia tomado um gole da bebida, no lugar disso se encaravam, Jean com olhos pidões e Marco com olhos de _“é melhor nem pedir”._

— Por favor, Marco — implorou Jean ao ver que sua técnica visual não daria em nada.

— Peça você, não será a última vez que passará vergonha — rebateu o outro cruzando os braços.

— Você está bastante mordaz hoje.

— Não era você que sempre dizia que eu deveria ser mais desse jeito?

— É, mas não comigo.

— H-I-P-Ó-C-R-I-T-A — soletrou Marco.

— O que você acabou de dizer? Não sou muito bom em… — Jean interrompeu-se e botou as mãos na cabeça abatido. — Droga, parece que eu não sou muito bom em nada, não é?

— Não fale desse jeito. — Marco estendeu as mãos para pegar as de Jean e trazê-las à superfície da mesa. — Você é um grande amigo, o melhor que eu poderia… espere aí, você não está fazendo drama só para eu pedir os seus canudos coloridos, está?

Jean deu um sorrisinho e Marco empurrou suas mãos com menos violência do que gostaria, ou melhor, com a única quantidade de violência que era capaz de liberar.

— Quer saber? Eu vou pedir — decidiu Jean. — Ei, senhorita!

 _Ah, os canudos! Os malditos canudos!_ Claro, Marco também gostava deles, era uma tradição de infância, mas não se importava em esconder isso de lugares públicos. Na cabeça dele Jean seria o primeiro a descartar algo tão bobo, devido a sua aparente masculinidade frágil, mas não, com o passar do tempo ele parecia se importar mais e mais em manter hábitos de quando os dois eram crianças. Marco pensava o mesmo do beijo que eles trocaram na adolescência, algo do qual Jean também não parecia ter vergonha.

Esses detalhes faziam Marco criar esperanças e isso não era nada bom.

— Pois não, senhor? — perguntou gentilmente a jovem garçonete.

— Sabe, é que meu amigo aqui — começou a dizer Jean apontando para Marco — tem um grave trauma de infância, ele quase morreu engasgado tomando refrigerante e hoje em dia, para evitar isso, só bebe líquidos através de canudos.

— Canudos?

— É, canudos especiais, aqueles coloridos e encaracolados. Vocês, por acaso, tem uns desses aí?

— Temos, normalmente damos às crianças, mas já que se trata de um caso especial…

— Ótimo, então pode trazer dois! — exclamou Jean.

— Oh, você também tem um… trauma? — indagou a garçonete com olhar de pena.

— Não, mas faço companhia a ele para que não se sinta ridículo ou envergonhado, não é, Marco?

O jovem das sardas não disse nada, apenas deixou escapar um risinho nervoso.

— Mas que bom amigo você tem aí! — disse a garçonete sorridente dando um tapinha no ombro de Marco. — Volto em um minuto com os canudos.

Outra pessoa diria _“Eu não deveria ter vindo”,_ mas Marco era fraco demais perante as estripulias de Jean, rindo feito um bobo de cada uma delas — estava feliz por estar com Jean, por tomar Coca-Cola de canudinho com ele, por vê-lo sorrindo e brincando depois de tanto abatimento. Essas coisas faziam Marco pensar que o mundo lá fora não tinha importância, nem as pessoas que os magoavam tampouco as situações humilhantes pela qual passavam. Equações, máquinas de refrigerante, tais coisas não eram sequer imaginadas quando os dois estavam juntos. Estar ao lado de Jean, para Marco, significava estar vivo, estar feliz.

— Eu sabia que não ficaria bravo — disse Jean depois de um tempo.

— Como eu poderia ficar bravo com você, Jean, quando é você que faz tudo valer a pena? — Marco sabia que aquelas não eram exatamente as palavras que ele deveria dizer naquele momento, mas não se conteve. Suas mãos suavam e, quando olhou para baixo envergonhado, Marco pôde visualizar o efeito que seus batimentos acelerados causavam na camiseta que ele vestia. — Senti falta de sair com você e… sabe, fazer essas coisas.

— Eu também, Marco, você foi sempre a minha melhor companhia. Sempre.

Ele não conseguia encarar o outro então, quando ergueu a cabeça, fechou os olhos e sorriu para Jean — era o melhor que podia fazer sem demonstrar o quanto estava comovido com aqueles dizeres.

__________________________

— Você estava com tanta pressa de sair que nós deixamos as luzes acesas — falou Marco no momento em que ele e Jean retornaram ao quarto.

— Você deixou a luz acesa, saiu por último! — rebateu Jean.

— Quanta injustiça, eu estava sendo arrastado! Literalmente.

— Não me arrependo do que fiz, o arrastaria de novo se fosse para nos divertirmos como hoje.

— Não me surpreen… — Marco congelou quando Jean pegou repentinamente sua mão pela segunda vez naquela noite. Ele não teve escolha a não ser se virar para encontrar aqueles intensos olhos castanhos. — Está se sentindo melhor em relação à A…

— Não… não diga o nome dela, só quero ouvir nossos nomes essa noite — disse Jean quase num sussurro.

— _Só_ essa noite? — perguntou Marco com cautela. — Assim como… _só_ aquele dia…

Jean tinha no rosto aquela expressão confusa e um tanto cômica que somente ele era capaz de fazer.

— A ideia foi sua — Marco continuou —, “vamos nos beijar, só dessa vez”, se lembra? Não podemos fazer isso de novo, Jean, e… v-v-você só quer porque está magoado hoje, acha que não sei?

— Eu jamais faria isso com você. — Jean soltou sua mão, parecia ofendido. — E eu menti, o motivo de Alicia querer acabar com tudo foi porque… porque ela disse que eu só sei falar de você, que estou sempre preocupado por você passar tanto tempo sozinho aqui nos finais de semana, que você será sempre a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e que era impossível para ela competir com isso.

— E por que não disse isso antes? Por que preferiu inventar uma desculpa tão tola como “ela disse que eu não beijo muito bem”? — Sorriu Marco, ele não fazia ideia do motivo dessa reação, mas era só o que seu corpo o permitia fazer no momento.

— Você me conhece, sabe o quanto eu posso ser um imbecil.

Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu a isso e Jean não deu indícios de quebrá-lo, ao invés disso caminhou até sua cama e sentou-se quieto como fizera mais cedo, o cobertor ainda esquecido no chão e o rosto mais uma vez em estado de torpor.

Marco percebeu que poderia fingir que nada daquilo havia sido dito, que Jean ainda estava chateado por, supostamente, não beijar muito bem, que eles haviam saído para tomar Coca-Cola e que fora só isso, um momento de descontração entre dois amigos de infância. No entanto se render a tal mania seria fugir de seus sentimentos mais uma vez, não só isso, seria obrigar Jean a fazer o mesmo com os dele.

— E o que ela disse é verdade? — indagou Marco tomando coragem para se aproximar sorrateiramente do outro. — Você se sente desse jeito a meu respeito, Jean?

— Eu não sei, eu gosto de estar com você e… eu sempre penso em você e ás vezes quero… — Aquela era a primeira vez em muitos anos que Marco via as bochechas de Jean corarem.

— Quer o que?

Seus joelhos se chocaram levemente com os de Jean, não havia mais distância — Marco abaixou-se e se acomodou no colo do outro. Por fora, enquanto tocava suavemente a nuca de Jean e sentia os fios de cabelo resvalando em seus dedos, Marco aparentava ser a pessoa mais segura do mundo, entretanto, por dentro, seu organismo estava em ebulição.

— Eu quero beijar você. — Jean finalmente disse as únicas palavras que precisava dizer.

Seus lábios não estavam gelados como da primeira vez, mas o gosto de refrigerante estava lá, tão doce. Era quase inacreditável que um beijo tão delicado poderia vir de Jean, mas Marco se lembrava bem de que era ele próprio quem sempre tivera mais concupiscência — ainda que seu jeito “certinho” dissesse o contrário — e não hesitou em deixar de lado todo o seu encabulamento para aprofundar o beijo e se mover contra o colo de Jean fazendo-o grunhir.

— Jesus, Marco… se eu soubesse que seria tão bom…

— Você não estaria escrevendo artigos sobre máquinas de refrigerante.

— Do que está falando? Você adora meus artigos! Eles fazem você rir.

— Eu preferiria que você estivesse me fazendo…

Qualquer ousadia que Marco planejava dizer teve de esperar, pois alguém batia na porta.

 _Ainda bem_ que alguém _batia_ na porta antes de pensar em _entrar._

 _— Marco! Sou eu, Connie!_ — exclamou a pessoa do outro lado. — _Eu trouxe o seu refrigerante!_

— É um milagre — falou Jean visivelmente irritado pela inesperada interrupção.

— Um dos mais milagrosos — complementou Marco enquanto girava a maçaneta. Connie estava ali com a maior cara-de-pau do mundo e uma lata de Coca-Cola nas mãos. — Oi, Connie.

— Aqui está. — Quando o jovem de sardas apanhou o refrigerante a lata parecia tudo, menos gelada. — Espero que não se importe, eu peguei da máquina, sabe, já que você tem um _freezer_ … Que bom que Jean não está…

Um clima sombrio de morte e desespero invadiu o rosto de Connie.

— aqui… para… ouvir… isso, oi, Jean!

— Connie, o que você acabou de dizer?! Não leu o artigo que eu enviei a você? — vociferava Jean enquanto o outro coçava a parte de trás da cabeça completamente desconfortável.

— Eu devo ter dado uma olhada…

— Uma olhada?!

— Eu vou colocar isso pra gelar, se me dão licença. — Marco nem precisava ter dito nada para fugir da confusão.

O jovem botou o refrigerante dentro do pequeno _freezer_ que ele e Jean haviam comprado juntos logo quando entraram na universidade e depois foi até a gaveta de sua escrivaninha só para se certificar de algo — estavam lá dois canudos encaracolados e fluorescentes, Marco os havia guardado pouco antes de Jean pegar sua mão, um verde e um vermelho, tão chamativos quanto uma pulseira de balada.

Jean ainda gritava revoltado, Connie ainda escutava tudo como se não tivesse outra escolha e Marco apenas sorria lembrando que o momento que mais marcara sua adolescência havia se repetido naquela noite com a exceção de que, dessa vez, _não_ era _só dessa vez_.


End file.
